Girl with the Sunshine Dress
by SplitPersonalities
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I made that have Selphie interacting with the characters of FF8. I basically just altered the scenes of FF8 to my liking or made up my own.
1. Third Time's the Charm

_...Okay...I don't know why I did this, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm just basically messing around with scenes from the game and altering them a bit._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF8 or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Third Time's the Charm: Squall**

Squall looked around bored from the wall as everyone enjoyed themselves at the party. He calmly took a sip from his drink and was a bit surprised at the shooting star that shot overhead in the starry sky.

A dark haired girl looked his way and smiled, pointing up to indicate the shooting star that had just past. He gave her a look and she started walking over to him. Just before she got to him, Selphie popped up out of nowhere, literally.

"Hey Squall, aren't you lonely?" the hyper brunette asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged, noticing the dark haired girl walking away after Selphie had popped up and started talking to him.

"Well I thought you could use some company." Selphie smiled. "I needed a break anyway."

"……" Calmly he handed his empty drink to a passing hostess. "Weren't you looking for people to join the Festival Committee?"

"Yeah, but no one wants to join so far and you're really the only one who's volunteered to join." Looking at the dancers a bit, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Squall asked, startled.

"It's a bit boring just standing here, let's try to dance a bit." Selphie laughed as she put him in position. "Sorry if I step on your toes. I'm not that much of a dancer."

"That makes two of us." Squall spoke as they stumbled a bit. "I don't dance." He tried to reason.

"Don't worry so much." Selphie replied, getting them back into position. "It's fun to try – whoa!" The two of them stumbled into another couple.

"Watch it!" the girl they bumped into hissed.

"Well sorry." Selphie said back sarcastically, blowing her a raspberry.

Squall dragged the hyper brunette away before she could get into a squabble and got them into position for the dance.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ He thought. _I don't even know why I'm caring._

After a beat, the two started dancing perfectly with other dancers. Fireworks shot overhead and the two stared in awe and walked out onto the balcony afterwards.

"Whoo," Selphie giggled. "Who knew we could dance after a few tries. Third time really is the charm."

"We're SeeD's," Squall replied. "Dancing was a mandatory class a few years ago."

"Boo, everything's a business with you." Selphie pouted. "One day I'll get you to loosen up and then you'll realize all the fun you've been missing." She declared.

Squall gave a small smirk. "You can try." He said wryly.

Giggling some more she patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna go try and recruit volunteers for the festival again. Bye Squall." She smiled, going back inside. "HEY ZELL!" her voice echoed as she spotted a victim.

Squall just shook his head in disbelief. Besides, maybe now he could go back to his room. He danced after all, even if it was with Selphie, and no one would get the wrong impression.

* * *

_**AN:** I should be working on my other projects, not starting new one's!!! If you want to review you can, I don't really care. Reason why Squall seemed nice ro Selphie and had agreed to joining the Destival Commitee, because I said so. When I played FF8, I made him nice to Selphie and that's what I'm sticking to._


	2. Worst Revenge Ever

_...I need a better title, this one sounds so lame._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF8 or any of its characters

* * *

**Worst Revenge Ever: Seifer**

If this was revenge, working for the Sorceress must have been a really bad idea.

"Seifer! Why are you running?" Selphie called out to him. "Don't you like Fiona?"

_**Like**_ was an understatement.

**A few hour ago…**

"Quit bugging me!" Seifer shouted at Selphie. It was the third time today, the hundred fortieth time this week, and it was getting on his nerves.

"But Seifer," Selphie whined. "Why won't you see Fiona? I've told her so much about you and she's so excited to meet you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'M IN THE SHOWER!!" He screamed in frustration, hiding behind the shower curtain.

Once again, Selphie had busted into his room and was bugging him, yet again, to see some girl called Fiona. He was ticked when she ruined his sleep, he was annoyed when she disrupted his lunch, he was MAD that she broke his bathroom door while he was in there taking a shower.

"Oh lighten up, it's not like I haven't seen anything before." She remarked.

"That was when we were KIDS! And that time was because someone took my clothes and the towels as a PRANK!" He yelled some more. "Now get OUT!"

"Not until you agree to see Fiona." She stood firmly. "C'mon, at least meet with her once, you two would get along so great and she's PERFECT for you."

"WHATEVER, FINE! I'll meet with this Fiona chick, now get the hell OUT of my bathroom! AND TAKE THOSE LOSERS WITH YOU!"

Squall was leaning coolly with his eyes closed against a wall, Zell was stuffing his face with hot dogs he brought from the cafeteria, Irvine sat on a chair cleaning his gun, Quistis sat on the bed with Rinoa chatting about things, and for some reason the President of Esthar, Laguna, and his bodyguards were there. Laguna was trying to chat with Squall who was trying to ignore him.

"Okey-dokey!" Selphie smiled cheerfully. "Hey guys," she told them. "He's agreed to meet Fiona, we don't have to do Plan B now!"

"Aw," Laguna whined. "But I wanted to do Plan B, it was the only Plan that included me."

"GET OUT ALREADY!!!"

/………/

"Cheer up Seifer." Raijin tried to convince his friend. "Maybe this Fiona girl will be okay. YOW!" Fuujin had kicked his shin.

"SILENCE!" She glared.

"Why'd you kick me? Are you jealous of – YEOW!" She kicked him again. "You shouldn't even be jealous, I mean you've – OW!" She stomped on his foot this time.

"IDIOT!" She frowned at him.

Seifer ignored their antics, dreading the meeting of a girl called Fiona. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the Training Center.

"Rai, Fuu! How you been?" Selphie greeted them cheerfully. "Hey Seifer, glad you could come. If you didn't, Squall and Zell volunteered to drag you here kicking and screaming." She giggled.

_If those two volunteered then this is definitely some kind of revenge against me._ Seifer panicked in his mind and because he was panicking, he didn't notice Raijin and Fuujin sneak back out the door and close it.

"Fiona!" Selphie called out. "Seifer's here!"

Loud stomping shook the ground, Seifer gaped up at a large T-Rexaur with a bow on its tail.

"Seifer, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is the guy I've been telling you about." Selphie introduced. "I'm sure the two of you will get along great."

**Back to the Present…**

"Raijin! Fuujin! I know you two are on the other side of this door!" Seifer banged against the entrance door he had come through. "Leonhart, Chicken-wuss! I know you're there too! LET ME OUT!"

"Seifer, stop screaming already." Selphie chided. "Fiona's ears are sensitive."

"I WANT OUT!" He yelled at her.

"Then use the other door on the other side." She said matter-of-factly. "Didn't you get the announcement? This door will automatically close when you come in and it can only be open from the outside."

Seifer zoomed away, wanting to get away from the T-Rexaur. There was no way he was going to spend time with one without Hyperion.

Fiona made a sad noise as she saw Seifer running away, probably to look for the exit.

"Oh Fiona," Selphie petted the T-Rexaur. "Don't worry, we'll find you an owner someday. Oh," she was struck with inspiration. "I know exactly who would like you. Rinny's dad might like you! He's a General, I think, and he has a big house. Also, he must be so lonely living there alone, especially since he and Rinny don't get along." She chattered, intriguing the T-Rexaur who tossed Seifer out of her mind and was now interested in the General Caraway the girl was telling her about.

/………/

"This was revenge, wasn't it Leonhart?!" Seifer yelled.

"Maybe," Squall smirked. "Now we're even for you causing so much trouble."

"And all the previous times you've called me Chicken-wuss." Zell remarked. "I'm working on the future ones when you call me that again."

"And when you had that…uh…terrible behavior and went crazy." Raijin spoke up.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Fuujin agreed.

"I wasn't crazy!" Seifer argued.

"And the time when you broke out of detention and went to hold President Deling hostage, endangering the Garden." Quistis scolded.

"But Chicken-wuss was the one who mentioned the Garden." He protested.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done what you did in the first place." Rinoa piped up.

Seifer didn't know what was worse. Being scolded by so many people just because he made one tiny mistake (which was a big mistake to them) or facing a T-Rexaur that liked him.

* * *

_**AN:** Why am I not working on my other projects? I should be working on my other projects, my conscience is also nagging at me to work on them. I don't know what possessesed me to write this, but it seemed like a good idea at the time...and I wanted Seifer to suffer a bit for the mistakes he made. Just to clear something up, Selphie wasn't getting revenge on him, the others were, she just wanted to show him he was still welcomed at Garden._


End file.
